Trinity of Heroes Naruto's Story
by ravenwingcorps
Summary: Naruto finds himself in a reactor with everyone else acting as if he has always been there, trying to bring down the bad guy whilst finding a way home... but will he want to go home by the end of the story.


A story that will be one third of the Trinity Of Heroes

Cloud's Story - http: //www . fan fiction . net /s/ 5772353 /1/

Ichigo's Story - http: // www . fanfiction . net /s/ 5772355 /1/

* * *

Trinity of Heroes

Three stories – Three Heroes

Naruto's story

The Switch – Welcome to Midgar

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Watch out!**

**This isn't just a reactor!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahhhh.... Wait...What?

Where the hell am I?

The last thing I remember was Kakashi Sensei throwing me in that river, Now I'm kneeling on this metal walkway thing in front of some other metal thing with some other metal thing in my hands.

What the hell is going on?

"What's wrong?"

I just stared at the big guy before my brain went to work.

Iruka Sensei's lessons... Threat assessment...

This guy is big, lots of muscles, some weird metal thing instead of a right hand, open jacket, pants, boots, flaming skull tattoo on his left shoulder, eyes shifting about but not at me... Ally then... Barret Wallace...

How the hell did I know his name?

"Hurry it up Naruto. Plant the bomb so we can get outta here."

When in doubt play along.

"Sorry." The guy... Barret just grunted

Man I am so glad I at least showed up for class.

I put the thing in my hands...the...bomb, on the thing in front of me...the...reactor, I pressed a few random buttons and a screen lit up.

10:00.

Red lights started flashing and a weird sound started going.

That can't be good.

"Heads up, Here they come."

A loud bang made me spin around and come face to face with this giant red thing, six legs, a tail, two weird arms and a weird humming noise...this was gonna hurt.

"It's called a guard scorpion." Barret was suddenly next to me with his right arm raised, he gave a wild yell and there was a loud noise as several projectiles...Bullets launched from the metal part of his arm...a gun.

Several high pitched pings announced the bullets ricocheting from the Armour.

The thing...Robot lowered its Arms; there was a loud bang as a bullet shot from each arm. I leapt back quickly, the ground where I had been stood sparked as the two bullets exploded sending shrapnel towards me.

I ducked the first shard and drew a kunai from my thigh holster to deflect the rest, at the sound of another bang I rolled to the left, when I came to a standing position I heard another bang from my right and more pings from the robot.

I saw Barret with his arm raised at the Robot as he kept firing, a gash on his left arm showed that a bullet had grazed him, the wound was only shallow though and bled a little.

Two lights lit up on the front of the robot and swept over me in an infinity pattern.

I don't think I'm gonna like this.

The two arms turned to me again and suddenly there was a whole lot more than two bullets headed towards me.

I blocked the first few with my kunai before I leapt above the rest; I drew another two kunai and threw them towards the two lights and watched as they sunk in, the two lights went dead.

I landed as the arms stopped firing, deflecting the last few stray bullets, Barret took his chance and fired again, sparking sounds accompanied the pinging and the robot's left arm went dead.

Barret grinned "That's how you do it."

The next bullet from the robots left arm hit Barret in his left hand, I ignored his swearing and threw another kunai at the robot's right arm; it slid beneath the armour plates and after more sparking the right arm went dead.

I grinned at that...then the top half spun around and the tail lashed out at me like a spear.

I flung myself to the right to avoid the attack; another loud band announced Barret had started firing again.

More pings announced he had been unsuccessful in doing anything.

Getting to my feet I saw that the tip if the tail was glowing slightly...and pointing at me.

I jumped to the left and bit back a scream as a blue beam of light...a laser lanced into my right arm, the laser shot across to Barret as the tail moved to target him.

As Barret went prone against the deck to avoid the laser I jumped onto the back of the robot; I wedged my Kunai into where the tail merged with the red armour.

After a few sparks the humming noise died and the robot glowed red before breaking up and disappearing.

I dropped to the floor through the space that the robot had occupied, and picked up the three green orbs that dropped to the floor as well as retrieving the Kunai that I had thrown, Barret picked up a gun that had been dropped.

"Nice work, Lets go before this place comes down on top of us." Barret began running towards where the walkway narrowed.

"Wait up!" I ran after him across the walkway and to the ladders to the left of the doorway.

Upon reaching a higher walkway I spotted a red headed girl that seemed to be stuck, she had on a blue shirt with armour over it and a pair of fingerless gloves...Jessie...an ally.

She gave me a quick pleading look as I knelt down in front of her, "Are you alright?"

She gave a quick shake of her head, "My leg got stuck" After freeing her I ran towards he exit...no idea how I knew which way it was.

We caught up to Barret at the...lift, "Hurry up you two." The three of us piled in and Jessie hit the up button.

"Doesn't this thing go any faster?"

Barret glared at me, "No, now shu'up."

Jessie giggled.

Once the lift doors opened we encountered a guy with dark hair, he had a red headband and a green top...Biggs...another ally.

Jessie ran to a keypad next to the door and pressed a few buttons, "Code deciphered."

The door opened and Biggs and ran through to the next door, Barret followed him; I followed with Jessie close behind.

After he hit a few buttons on the keypad and the door opened, "Code deciphered."

We ran through the door and onto another walkway, I could see the night sky with the stars, smoke drifted in front of some.

Someone else met us on the bridge; he was fat with a red bandanna, he had a yellow top and some armour on...Wedge...ally.

Wedge ran down the walkway and went to the right, "This way."

Barret and Biggs followed, Jessie stumbled and I helped her as I ran.

There was a massive rumbling sound and a lot of heat as we went through the doorway everyone else had gone through.

"Welcome to Midgar Naruto." Jessie gave me a grin.

Then the reactor blew up.


End file.
